Iczzy
' Iczzy '''is one of the Big Three from Phoenix Kingdom, along with Raye and Heater. Being one of the most powerful antagonist in the game, he fights with ice power.He is usable from version 0.7 only for premium account. Description Being a Phoenix warrior, he is evil and cruel. His attitude is also arrogant, barbaric and immoral. He has chosen to use his power to toy around with other people, playing with people's life. Even for the Big Three standard, he is the most villainous and treated everyone as if they were trash. He also seemed to be sharper. Among Heater and Raye, he is the most arrogant and cruel, but they seemed to get along quite well. He likes people with strong power which impresses him, such as Leo and Taylor, even though he still treated them with no respect. : ''Please add other relationships with other characters! Story : Main Article : Hero Fighter Story Plot Iczzy alone appeared first backing up Titto in the Temple of Hero to fight Leo. Victorious, he set off to fight Yaga and Taylor. Just before Yaga and Taylor were finished, the Hero Fighter came in and fought him. Much to his dismay, Lucas and his friends managed to defeat Iczzy, leaving him very angered and making excuses about his lost. Iczzy had also kidnapped Leo as he was impressed of his ability and he gave him to Sinan for experiment. After he stole the Sword of Hero, he reunited with the Big Three, who had picked up Leo. Firstly, he didn't believe about the power of the sword, and had given it to Leo who he thought was in Sinan's control, so he could examine it. Then the disguised Hero Fighter came and gave the poison wine to Raye, Heater, and Iczzy. Unlike his fellow Big Three, he froze the wine before drinking it and pretended to faint, tricking the Hero Fighter. He later fought Leo who sacrified himself for the Sword of Hero and won. Impressed by Taylor's magic, he set off to fight him so Raye and Heater could go chase the Sword of Hero, and again he was victorious but he left him alive. At the end, all the Big Three together fought Super Lucas. Ability See Also: Big Three Ability Comparison Iczzy is one of the strongest character in the game, using his powerful ice ability. G→A Ice Blast''' Cost 0 MP''' G↑J Ice Burst Cost 350 MP G→J Icicle Cost 125 MP Ice Soldiers The Ice Soldiers are a type of soldiers. They could use ice blast and freeze opponents. In the story mode, Iczzy has the ability to create formidable ice soldiers. This technique is very similar to Heater's hell ghosts. This power may not be used in story mode but assumed to be usable in battle mode. (Where you buy them instead of summoning them, just like Jason's sickleman.) Trivia *Iczzy is the most popular member of the Big 3 among fans. This article is incomplete, please complete and add pictures! Category:Character Category:Antagonist Category:Big Three